Adiós
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: "Te amo" fue lo que dijo el Dios del Trueno, pero él era él: "Yo no", quien ahora había caído en sus propias mentiras. [Thorki]


_Los personajes utilizados le pertenecen a **Marvel** o al menos yo los conocí de ahí, ignoro qué paso después :'v y nota que pondré en todos(? mis fics de este fandom: Yo no me he visto los cómics solo las pelis y recuerdos vagos de las caricaturas.(La mayoría de cosas que escriba las basare en ello o en AU's xDDD)_

 _La bella imagen le pertenece a **Monomorai** , Pixiv id=15942879._

 _Esto ocurre, por así decirlo porque la verdad es que no, entre el final de Thor Ragnarok y Avengers Infinite War (omití dar spoilers o al menos lo intente) cuando Loki entra a hablar con Thor y de ahí mi teoría que este lejos de él y al lado de Hulk xD._

 _Pd: La sinopsis es el principio de la historia (ustedes piensen como) así me evito desarrollar la confesión y concentrarme en la respuesta y lo demás._

 _Pd2: Este es el 3er fic que escribo para Avengers/Thor los otros aún están en proceso aunque el 1ro probablemente NUNCA vea la luz XD._

 _Gracias por leer._

* * *

–Te odio, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

–Porque no es cierto. –susurro calmado, con cariño, esperanza y a la vez con algo de tristeza.

El otro volteo el rostro, cruzándose de brazos haciendo oídos sordos a lo que dijo, viendo hacia al espacio por aquella ventana.

–Entonces dímelo a los ojos.

Con fastidio acepto, giro su rostro para encararlo, deshizo el cruce de sus brazos para llevarlos hacia él y hacerle entender.

Poso su mano derecha en la mejilla subiendo por aquel cabello corto hasta que sus dedos terminaran detrás de su oreja haciendo más firme su agarre, presionando con el pulgar su mejilla.

Con el brazo libre hizo aquel gesto que él siempre tenía con su persona, su mano izquierda se colocó en su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él hasta quedar cerca, lo suficiente, para que agachara su rostro y sus frentes se juntaran.

Suspiro, abrió los ojos quedando de frente a él, mirando a aquellos lagos azules que ya le había llorado mucho, llenándolos, a punto de desbordarse y aun sin dudarlo hablo firmemente.

–Te odio.

Podía oírlo, algo más se había roto además del corazón de su hermano quebrándose en mil pedazos mientras él retiraba sus brazos, dejándolos a sus costados.

Algo dentro de él.

Incluso él se sorprendió al oír sus propias palabras que no daban el lujo de la duda.

Ojos acuosos, una cara triste llena de incertidumbre e incredulidad por sus palabras, una inconfundible mirada que le pedía un porque pero a la vez reflejaba un corazón que le rogaba callar la respuesta.

Ese estúpido corazón que tenía le imploraba que dijera algo, sofocándolo lo suficiente para instigarlo a hablar.

 _Nada._

No quería verlo no porque aquello que dijera no es lo que sintiera, era por eso mismo, eso que ahora le hacía sentir ver a su hermano de esa forma tan vulnerable lo que le impulsaban su inmensas ganas de hablar y agregar algo más a sus palabras para que no hirieran más al fortachón que tenía enfrente como rey.

 _Nada._

Ni un gesto. No pudo, ya era demasiado tarde: Ambos habían caído en su mentira.

Aquellos ojos se hundieron en la oscuridad, cerrándolos, desbordando los lagos. Se cerraron a la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran pero debía ser fuerte y no mostrarse más débil como años atrás se dejó ver. Negándose a dejar fluir los ríos de aquellos lagos.

–Lo entiendo. –pronuncio débil. –Por favor, dame tiempo, necesito que los sentimientos que tuve por ti como hermano regresen.

Luego de decirlo y mirarlo una vez más esperando cualquier cosa de su parte dio media vuelta, marchándose de aquel doloroso lugar.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara oyó un susurro, demasiado bajo para que pudiera ser escuchado.

«•»«•»

Podía verlo en sus ojos. Él pronuncio sus últimas palabras, sabiendo que le dolería y a la vez le traería consuelo a su pobre corazón.

Grito, grito y lloro porque aquel hombre demostraba la más grande y noble prueba de amor que le tuvo: Protegerlo con su vida.

Y una vez más recordó lo que sus ojos le trasmitieron en ese instante.

 _«No te odio»_

Sonrió amargamente, sin dejar de llorar, rememorando que él era el Dios del Engaño y también sus formas extrañas de demostrar afecto.

 _"Te quiero"_ fueron las palabras que no escucho tras la puerta y le fueron susurradas por el viento después de su partida causando más lágrimas.

Había perdido todo.

* * *

 _Al final decidí cambiarle el nombre para que sonara mejor XDDD, la idea surgió mientras estaba leyendo el fic Sin Opción (Thorki igual) y que fue el primero que leí en el que Loki "rechazaba" y abofeteo a Thor xD_

 _Soo... No pienso(? volver a escribir algo más triste que esto para ellos pero ;A; se me pega la tristeza y tal vez hice otros. -huye-._

.  
.

 _28.05.18_


End file.
